


Gluttony

by makoharuheartandsoul (narmeenypuff)



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Makoto!POV, NSFW MakoHaru Week, Rimming, Seven Deadly Sins, Spit As Lube, Top!Haru, Voice Kink, bottom!Makoto, possessive!Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narmeenypuff/pseuds/makoharuheartandsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh Haru, that's so filthy..." Makoto cooed approvingly, tasting himself in Haru’s mouth and starting to rock his hips at the intoxicating surge of arousal it gave him.</p><p>Day four of Haru and Makoto's week-long anniversary vacation. Written for nsfwmakoharuweek on tumblr, for the prompt "Bottom Makoto".</p><p>Can be read separately from the rest of the series! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd (again~), so feel free to let me know if you catch any mistakes! :D

“ _Where_ were you?”

 

Makoto’s content smile froze on his face, a chill running up his spine as he noticed the look of rare, gluttonous _craving_ in his lover’s eyes.

 

Haru gracefully stood up from where he had been sitting on an armchair, legs elegantly crossed as if he had been waiting up for Makoto.

 

Makoto fidgeted, his throat going dry as he nervously wiped the sweat from his face with his equally sweat-soaked jogging shirt, and ran a hesitant hand through his wet hair.

 

The aura around Haru abruptly transformed into a dark, commanding mass – and Makoto gulped in fear and anticipation when Haru sauntered predatorily to him - all long legs and firm muscles - and then continued on to circle Makoto as he appraised his sweaty, sore body from its spontaneous midnight jog.

 

Unfaltering ocean blue eyes flicked to forest green, and Haru smoothly purred two words that brought Makoto to his knees like magic:

 

"I'm _hungry_."

 

* * *

 

" _Talk_ ," Haru commanded huskily, jarring Makoto from his open-mouthed wonder. He trailed a covetous gaze over Makoto’s prone form on the plush rug of the sitting room, and slid a delicate, searching finger under Makoto’s shirt – lightly training his fingernail through the hard ridges of his abs. Makoto bit his lip to hold in a groan when Haru’s pretty pink mouth fell open in unabashed _want_ at the sight of Makoto's tanned, glistening torso.

 

Makoto shivered. It wasn't often that Haru took this kind of initiative in their coupling, but when he did he continued to crave Makoto’s voice – often only being able to come when Makoto was whispering wicked things into his ear.

 

Makoto hesitantly lifted his arm to caress Haru’s cheek, his heart softening when Haru gently nuzzled into it, reminding Makoto of a kitten. His husbands dazzling dark eyes were still fixed on Makoto, however, and were demanding Makoto to give speech to his immediate desires.

 

"If you're hungry, Haru-chan…" Makoto started, and then quickly suppressed the urge to tackle Haru to the ground when his beautiful lover moaned in a high pitched, breathy tone - recognizably turned on by Makoto’s voice -

 

"… then you should _eat_.”

 

Haru’s hands briefly clenched where they were resting on Makoto’s abdomen, and he nodded once before flipping Makoto over onto his stomach.

 

"H-Haru," Makoto groaned, his mouth starting to salivate at the thought of how strong Haru’s desire must be to throw him into the mindset of simply _taking_ what he wanted from Makoto.

 

Haru reached around him, tugging at Makoto’s soggy sweatpants and bringing them down to Makoto’s knees along with his boxers. Makoto buried his face into the soft carpet beneath him, his cheeks flushing furiously when Haru’s insistent, seeking hand wrapped around his already hard cock – and could _feel_ the triumphant smugness radiating from his husband behind him.

 

Somehow, Makoto’s brain decided that it was the perfect moment to look over his shoulder behind him – and was shocked into an awed, thunderstruck stupor.

 

Haru’s gaze was focused intently on Makoto’s bottom as he slowly, _lecherously_ licked his lips as if in preparation for a delightful treat. He grabbed Makoto’s full ass cheeks and steadily pulled them apart – and then groaned and clenched his eyes shut as if the vision was far too tempting to behold.

 

Makoto quivered in anticipation when Haru’s thumbs absently started to knead at the tense flesh of his globes – still completely consumed by simply _staring_ at Makoto’s wrinkled, waiting hole.

 

And then Haru dug his tongue into Makoto’s hole as if it was a _feast_ , going at it with the same enthusiasm he attacked his beloved mackerel with after a day's worth of being denied his favourite food. He moaned around Makoto’s perineum, alternating between sucking and licking and _nipping_ at the ridges as if he would _die_ without it - as if he was truly a starving man presented with a glorious, limitless buffet.

 

Makoto rocked back into Haru’s mouth, whining a string of encouragements and praise that made Haru moan in content into his flesh and generate a whole new procession of messy slurping sounds. Makoto felt his common sense start to slip away as Haru dutifully stretched his muscle, a finger joining his tongue and seeking out his prostate.

 

"Mako _… talk,_ " Haru growled again, into his hole – and Makoto gasped at the sensation before trying to compose a coherent thought together for Haru.

 

"Just... like that, b-baby," Makoto desperately moaned. "So... _hungry_ for - ahh! - my d-dirty ho – _Haru!_ \- hole," Makoto panted out, and then screamed when Haru plunged another finger inside him, skillfully crooking his fingertips until they brushed against his prostate.

 

Haru sighed in pleasure at Makoto’s words, and withdrew his fingers so that his talented mouth could create a suction around Makoto’s perineum. The harsh pull brought Makoto to the brink of pleasure with the force of freight train – but the extreme feeling quickly faded when Haru wrenched his mouth away. Makoto turned his head, whimpered when he watched Haru leisurely wipe the spit from his mouth with the back of his hand, in resemblance to how someone would after a splendidly satisfying meal.

 

Haru locked eyes with him, those dark depths never wavering from its demanding, unforgiving desire.

 

With his gaze never leaving Makoto’s, Haru leaned down to nibble at the dimples on Makoto’s lower back – one of Haru’s favourite spots – before nimbly arching his back to settle on top of Makoto’s back.

 

Makoto quickly opened his mouth, trying to summon words through the melted mush that was his mind - but with an impish, scheming smirk, Haru silenced him by thrusting his tongue into Makoto’s mouth.

 

Makoto let out a gasp of surprise before melting into the kiss, and Haru’s tongue tried to burrow its way deep into Makoto’s throat in response. 

 

"Oh _Haru_ , that's so filthy..." Makoto cooed approvingly, tasting himself in Haru’s mouth and starting to rock his hips at the intoxicating surge of arousal it gave him.

 

Haru keened at the praise, licking into Makoto’s mouth using the same proficient movements he used to fuck his ass, and wrapped one hand around Makoto’s waist to properly get into position behind him.

 

Makoto drew in a sharp breath when he felt the blunt head of Haru’s cock insistently push at his opening in tiny little thrusts, but after a few unsuccessful tries Makoto slowly lowered himself down onto shoulders, with the side of his face pressed into the rug beneath him. Haru whined when the movement broke their kiss, but watched in rapt fascination as Makoto freed his arms so that he could clutch at his ass cheeks and pull them apart for Haru.

 

All it took was one longing, dark look into Haru’s eyes – and Haru was pushing into him with single-minded resolution, undulating his hips in the way that only Haru could achieve with his flexible, lithe body. They both made sharp cries of pleasure in unison, and Haru’s hands grabbed at every bit of Makoto’s skin that was within reach, as if only Makoto could tether him to a corporal reality. It was a tight fit, but Haru had thoroughly coated his insides in spittle that lubricated his hole enough for their union to be comfortable – but every time Haru grinded his cock into Makoto’s hole Makoto _felt_ it so much he couldn’t help but to vocalize his sensations into thick, growling sounds that made him sound more beast than human.

 

“Makoto…” Haru choked out a cry, his hips propelling into Makoto in uneven, berserk movements.

 

Makoto’s legs spread wider without his permission, and he groaned as he felt Haru’s prominent hipbones slam into his ass, leaving Makoto with no doubt that there would be bruises there tomorrow.

 

“So good, babe - that’s _it_ … yes, _Haru!_ ” Makoto’s fingers slipped from his hips to curl into the soft material beneath him, a strangled grunt being ripped from his throat with each sharp thrust that was no doubt leaving his knees with rug burn – but Makoto could care less, with the way Haru was fucking him like he would be lost without him; like there was no other way to sate his frenzied thirst than to explore every trace of Makoto’s passage.

 

Makoto felt his knees weaken and his vision blur as Haru shifted the angle minutely, only just realizing that Haru must have been avoiding his prostate on purpose so he could _choose_ when to _batter_ it _vigorously_ – causing Makoto to yell blindly and collapse on his knees as his orgasm was _squeezed_ from his limp, comatose body.

 

And Haru continued to fuck him throughout it in small, shallow thrusts that _pummelled_ at his prostate, until Makoto had never been surer that his balls were completely emptied – his cock fully spent. Haru sighed happily and his hips jerked when he finally came inside Makoto, coating his insides in warm sticky fluid. Makoto murmured weakly in amazement when his softened, sensitive cock twitched and feebly spurted come once more, as if Haru had the power to extract every last drop.

 

Makoto fully expected his exhausted husband to collapse on top of him, but instead Haru’s grip around Makoto’s waist tightened and his hips kept moving, as if he _still_ couldn’t get enough of Makoto - his softened, squishy cock plugging Makoto’s butt and preventing Haru’s come from escaping.

 

“Haru-chan…?” Makoto croaked in question, his voice embarrassingly battered.

 

Haru laid his head on top of Makoto’s in a way that resembled an awkward cuddle – but Makoto was sure that Haru thought of it as an act of possession.

 

“Mine,” Haru pouted, against his hair, and Makoto couldn’t help the goofy grin and the warmth that spread through his chest and Haru’s bold declaration.

 

"All yours, love," Makoto gently confirmed, smiling tenderly when Haru nodded against his head and lazily settled down on top of his body, yawning in contentment like he had just consumed a most delicious, filling meal.

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom Makoto will be the death of me @_@
> 
> Thank you for reading, lovelies!! :D <3 Kudos and comments make me giggle and blush and are very much appreciated!! :3 <3
> 
> Come gush with me over swimming babies on tumblr at [makoharuheartandsoul](http://www.makoharuheartandsoul.tumblr.com)! :D <3


End file.
